מפעלי ים המלח
ממוזער|מרכז|700px|תצלום לווין משנת [[1989 אשר מראה את בריכת האידוי בים המלח אשר מופעלת על ידי מפעלי ים המלח - ויקיפדיה]] thumb|ימין|335 px ימין|ממוזער|250px|מפעלי ים המלח - המקור:ויקיפדיה מפעלי ים המלח עוסקת בהפקת מחצבים מים המלח בהתאם לחןק מיוחד שהתקבל למטרה זו. החברה בשנת 1952 נוסדה על ידי מדינת ישראל והיה המשיכה את המפעל של "חברת אשלג ארץ-ישראלית" שהחלה בהפקה כבר בסוף שנות ה-20 של המאה ה-20. החברה מפיקה היום: בעיקר אשלג (תרכובות אשלגן), ברום ומספקת את חומר הגלם להפקת מגנזיום "בחברת מגנזיום ים המלח". החברה היא אחד מיצרני האשלג והברום הגדולים בעולם. החברה היא בבעלות חברת כימיקלים לישראל. לפי אתר החברה מפעלי ים המלח היא יחידה עסקית של כיל דשנים. חברת מי"ה הינה היצרנית והספקית הרביעית בגודלה בעולם למוצרי האשלג וכן של מגוון רחב של מוצרים כימיים, בהם מגנזיום כלורי, אלומיניום כלורי אל-מימי, מלחים תעשייתיים, מסירי קרח, מלחי אמבט, מלח בישול וחומרי גלם עבור תעשיית הקוסמטיקה. מפעלי ים המלח משרתת לקוחות ביותר מ-60 מדינות מפעולות הייצור והתמיכה שלה, המתבצעות בישראל וספרד באמצעות איברפוטש, חברה בת בבעלות מלאה. מתקני ים המלח שלנו הם אוצר טבע ייחודי, הממוקמים בנקודה הנמוכה ביותר בכדור הארץ, באזור מדהים ביופיו הקדמוני. כאן, אנרגית השמש מסייעת לנו להפיק באופן אחראי אשלג טהור ומינרלים נוספים ממערך בריכות האידוי הסולרי הגדול בעולם. בדומה לכך, מכרות איברפוטש מהוות את אחד ממקורות האשלג החשובים באירופה, ובאופן נוח הם נמצאים קרוב לאחד מאזורי האשלג החשובים במדינות האיחוד האירופי. Fertilizers at a Glance מתוך אתר הבורסה: 2008 Revenues: $4.3 billion (including ~$338 million in internal sales) % of ICL Revenues: 57% (external sales) Operating Income: $2.2 billion (adjusted) Revenues by product segments (external sales): 62% potash; 38% fertilizers and phosphates Market Leader: 9% of worldwide production of potash, 2nd largest producer in Western Europe and 3rd largest producer of PK fertilizes and the largest in Europe. Major Markets: Europe, Brazil, India, China and Israel Products Potash: 5 million tons produced in 2008 (~9% of world production) Phosphate rock: 3.1 million tons produced in 2008, ~84% used in the manufacture of phosphate fertilizers and phosphoric acid Phosphoric acid (fertilizer grade - P2O5) PK fertilizers (compound potash and phosphate fertilizers) Liquid and fully soluble fertilizers (MKP and others) Animal Feed additives תולדות החברה ראו ערך מורחב:חברת אשלג ארץ-ישראלית הפקת מחצבים מים המלח החלה כבר בבסוף שנות ה-20 של המאה ה-20 על ידי חברת האשלג הארץ ישראלית שפעלה על פי זיכיון של המנדט הבריטי וממלכת ירדן. "חברת האשלג" בעלת הזיכיון החלה בהפקת האשלג בחוף הצפוני של ים המלח. האשלג שהופק מהבריכות הוסע במשאיות לתחנת הרכבת בירושלים ומשם לנמלי הים ולחו"ל. בראשית 1934 הוחלט להתחיל בהפקת אשלג בדרום ים המלח, בסדום, היכן שהיום מצויים מפעלי ים המלח. המקום החדש היה במרחק "שמונה שעות שייט בסירת המנוע של החברה"מקור: ישראל אבן נור ביום 1 במאי 1934 הפליגה הסירה "קלירוהי" מן החוף הצפוני של ים המלח, עם עשרים עובדים, אל החוף הדרומי של הים, לרגלי הר סדום, על מנת להקים מחנה עבודה במקום. הסירה משכה אחריה אסדות משא שעליהן: חומרי בניין, מכונית, צרכי אוכל ומים. כאשר הגיע הסירה מול עין גדי התחוללה סערה בים וחלק מהאסדות אבדו. לחוף סדום הגיעו אחרי שלושים שעות. למעשה זו הייתה דרך התחבורה היחידה בין המפעל הדרומי שעמד לקום לבין המפעל הצפוני: מקור האספקה ויעד ייצוא של האשלג. ישראל אבן-גור כותב כי פלוגת העבודה של "הקיבוץ המאוחד" הגיעה למחנה העבודה בסדום ב-13 באפריל 1936. הספינה "מסדה" הביאה אותם לסדום וספינה נוספת בשם "גברת לוט" ניווטה אותם למזח בסדום. הידיעות על מאורעות הדמים חייבו את העובדים בתחילה להתרכז בבנית ההגנה על המקום. אך העבודה העיקרית הייתה בבנית המפעל. שותפים לבנייה היו מהנדסים, מודדים, חשמלאים ופועלים. נבנתה סוללה, עליה הונחו פסי הרכבתאת הסוללה ניתן לראות עד היום בצד הדרך לסדום. על הסוללה הונחה קרונית ופסי הברזל והאדנים הובלו עליה. העבודה הבאה הייתה יציקת בורות לשם בניית תחנת הכוח במקום. לכאן הובאו "מכונת ענק מארץ האיים (בריטניה)". היה חשוב לבנות מבנה מוצק עבור מכונות אלה. קבוצה אחרת בנתה את הקירות לברכות הקרנליט. השתמשו במאות קורות מעץ, מחודדות בקצה, למען יהיו יציבות באדמת סדום המלוחה. לאחר שהקימו שתי שדרות מקבילות של עמודי עץ, שפכו ביניהם אבני גיר שהובאו מן ההרים מסביב, ללא מלחים וללא אדמת סחף רכה. על העבודה היה ממונה מהנדס בריטי בשם טולוק מ"בעלי החברה", קולונל בדרגתו הצבאית, אשר שרת בהודו כמהנדס מסילות ודרכים. הוא כבר שהה באזור ים המלח עשר שנים והיה בעל הניסיון. היה לו חזון לראות את העיר צוערהעיר היחידה מבין ערי סדום שלא נהרסה בימי אברהם אבינו - מזהים אותו עם העיירה הערבית בדרום ים המלח בצד הירדני השם א' צפי. ראו ספר בראשית י"ט, כ"ג, "כב מַהֵר, הִמָּלֵט שָׁמָּה, כִּי לֹא אוּכַל לַעֲשׂוֹת דָּבָר, עַד-בֹּאֲךָ שָׁמָּה; עַל-כֵּן קָרָא שֵׁם-הָעִיר, צוֹעַר. כג הַשֶּׁמֶשׁ, יָצָא עַל-הָאָרֶץ; וְלוֹט, בָּא צֹעֲרָה. מהעיירה קבל המפעל בסדום אספקה של מים מתוקים עד למחלמת העצמאות נבנית מחדש ואז לשוב לבריטניה. אבן-גור מספר על המערה המצויה במקום ואיך הורחבה והוסבה למגורי הפועלים. היה זה המקום היחידי שבו שררה קרירות בשעות היום. בסוף 1936 היו כבר מוכנות הבריכות הגדולות עם מלחי ים המלח, מוכנות להפקה ולמשלוח לשווקי אירופה. במלחמת העצמאות נותק המפעל ממרכז הארץ לאחר שהמפעל בצפון ים המלח ננטש על עובדיו היהודים ונהרס על ידי הערבים. הדרך לסדום הייתה בשבילי עפר מבאר שבע, עד לסלילת כביש האספלט למקום. הקמת המפעל מחדש עם קום המדינה החליטה ממשלת ישראל בשנת 1952 להקים את מפעלי ים המלח, והחברה החלה את פעילותה עם רכישת הציוד של חברת האשלג שהפסיקה פעילותה עקב אי עמידה בתנאים שהציבה הממשלה. בו בזמן הושלם הכביש המחבר את המפעל בסדום אל באר שבע. בשנת 1961 התקבל חוק במסגרתו קיבלה החברה מהמדינה זיכיון להפקת מחצבים בים המלח באופן בלעדי ושימוש בשטחי עזר בהיקף של כ-600 קמ"ר מאזור סדום ועד לאזור מצדה. זיכיון זה הוארך עד לשנת 2030. ב-1968 הוקמה החברה הממשלתית "כימיקלים לישראל" שאיגדה מספר מפעלי תעשיות כימיות בישראל וביניהם מפעלי ים המלח. בשנת 1999 מכרה את השליטה בחברת האם "החברה לישראל" לידיים פרטיות. בכך הפכו מפעלי ים המלח לחברה בבעלות פרטית. בשנת 1987 הקימה החברה מסוע באורך של יותר מעשרה קילומטרים, שהוביל את התוצרים מים המלח לכיוון תחנת רכבת המשא במישור רותם, סמוך לדימונה. אבני דרך הסטוריות לפי אתר החברה 200px|thumb|ימין|איסוף האשלג בשנת 1947 - אתר החברה ההסטוריה של מפעלי ים המלח מתחילה בתחילת המאה ה-20, עם המאמצים הראשונים להפיק מינרלים מים המלח. אחרי קום המדינה, נמשכה הפקת המינרלים מים המלח עם הקמת מפעלי ים המלח בע"מ כחברה ממשלתית בראשית שנות ה-50. 1819 גיי לוסק: ניתוח ראשון של מי ים המלח 1902 חזון הרצל: "...מי המינרלים העשירים בברום, גופרית ותרכובות זרחניות..." 1911 נובומייסקי (מהנדס כרייה רוסי) מבקר בפלשתינה ומתוודע לפוטנציאל של ים המלח בתחום הפקת מינרלים בעזרת אנרגית השמש 1920 נובומייסקי מבקש משלטונות המנדט הבריטי להעניק לו זיכיון להפקת מינרלים מים המלח 1930 הקמת חברת האשלג הארץ-ישראלית בע"מ – המפעל הראשון בחוף הצפוני של ים המלח בקלי"ה 1932 תחילת ייצור אשלג 1934 הקמת המפעל בחוף הדרומי של ים המלח, באיזור סדום 1936 המפעל נכנס לפעולה ומייצר 80,000 טון אשלג בשנה 1952 הקמת מי"ה כחברה בבעלות ממשלתית להפקת אשלג ומינרלים אחרים מים המלח 1966 שטח בריכות האידוי מגיע ל-135 קמ"ר 1975 ייצור אשלג עולה על 1 מיליון טון בשנה 1980 מי"ה מתחילה בבניית מתקנים המיישמים את תהליך הגיבוש הקר 1986 ייצור אשלג עולה על 2 מיליון טון בשנה 1994 הקמת תחנת הכוח של מי"ה 1998 מי"ה רוכשת את השליטה במפעלי ייצור האשלג בספרד, ומקימה חברה חדשה – איברפוטש. 1999 קבוצת עופר רוכשת את השליטה בחברה לישראל, השולטת במי"ה 2001 איחוד פעילויות השיווק של מי"ה ורותם אמפרט נגב כדי להקים את כיל דשנים 2002 כיל דשנים רוכשת את ההשליטה בקליבלנד פוטש – מפעלי ייצור האשלג בבריטניה על הפקת האשלג, קשיים בהפקה, מגזרי פעילות וסוגיות מעוררות מחלוקת - ראו בערך בויקיפדיה העברית - הקישור מטה. ראו גם * Dead Sea album Pictures 1934-1937 הערות שוליים לקריאה נוספת * ישראל אבן-גור, יתד לישוב היהודי בסדום, , 1934- 1936, (בתוך) אברהם יערי, זכרונות ארץ ישראל - כרך ב': פרק קי"ח. קישורים חיצוניים *מפעלי ים המלח (באתר כיל דשנים) *תעשייה - מפעלי ים המלח * קטגוריה:תעשיית ארץ ישראל קטגוריה:אוצרות הטבע של ארץ ישראל קטגוריה:בקעת ים המלח קטגוריה:קטעי וידאו - תולדות המדינה